First consider the expression for: $-7$ plus the product of $5$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $7$ times that expression and then add $-9$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $-7$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (5x - 7) = \color{orange}{7(5x-7)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{7(5x-7)}$ do? $7(5x-7)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(5x-7)-9$.